Always, Amy Rose
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: A promise, a ring, and a note. Three of which things he posesses. Three of which things she should have.
1. A Note

He sat on the couch opposite of the rabbit, nervously ringing out his sweaty hands and soaked gloves while she casually sipped her tea in the most ladylike fashion. He could see where Cream got her manners, this rabbit was so regal she could be a queen. But then again, he already had his own queen to think about. Speaking about her... Her image floated into his mind, his eyes slightly glazing over.

"So, Sonic," the elder rabbit's voice brought him out of the trance, "Why did you want to me this evening?"

He smiled, pulling a box out from behind him, "This." He handed it to her, watching as she opened it intently, and the surprise that came over her.

"Sonic, this is lovely."

"Yeah. Do you think she'll like it?"

Now Vanilla was the only person who knew about this, not even... SHE knew. He was too cowardly to say anything. Which was a bit shocking considering he was a world famous hero. But come on, she drove his nerves wild. If there was anything that could make Sonic lose his cool, it was everything about her.

From the sweet smelling quills that framed her feminine face to the giant hammer that squashed him as if he were just a little spider crawling on her wall. She drove him nuts. Amy Rose would be the death of him, and odd as it may be... He was fine with that.

If he wanted to die in any way, he wanted it to be by her side. Every breath being her, until he died.

But he was too never shot to ever say anything- until now.

This ring... Now he wasn't asking her to marry him or anything. That would be stupid. They were still so young. But he was gonna promise himself to her... Because clumsy as he may be on occasion, if there was one thing he never broke- it was a promise.

It was a silver band, with a jade colored gem in the center, two tanzanite on either side about 1/3rd the size of the jade. And on the inside of the band, in silky cursive letters flowed the phrase, "Always, Amy Rose."

There was also a note inside the box, as he knew he'd be too shot to say anything other than maybe "read it." Though short and sweet, it tied up the whole thing nicely.

"I know I may not be the best kind of man for you, but I promise if you never let go of me, I will always be by your side. Love, Sonic."

He wasn't much of a writer, but he felt she'd like it. He had gotten help writing it from Vanilla, since she had been the only one entrusted with this precious information.

He was glad Vanilla was so kind and offering in this situation, often dropping words of wisdom or the occasional ego boost for when he started believing that maybe this was a bad idea. This girl really loved him for the love of Chaos! He had no clue why this was going to be so darn difficult... But every time he gained the courage to say something... He felt his confidence slip up... And he'd end up back at the start.

But then this idea came- one where he didn't have to say anything at all! One where he could just stand there and let all of his previous efforts do the work for him.

Surely... She'd find it sweet. Endearing. Something! She's never deny him... Would she?

No. She could never.

He could do this. He took a deep breath, taking the box back from the motherly rabbit in front of him, who was offering a warming smile.

"You can do this, Sonic."

"I can do this... I can do this." His voice shook which each word, trying to gain the confidence as he stood up, walking himself to the door. "I can do this."

Another deep breath and he opened the door, feeling the cool evening sir against his fur. "I... I can do this."

Box in hand, and heart in throat, he walked out into the dawned world, grabbing at any inkling of confidence.

"I can do this."

"I can..."

"I... "

"I can't do this..."

 **A/N: Ooooookay... So I got that new Pokemon Go app and like... I've been having so much fun wandering around and catching them. It makes me a lot more active than I normally am. But like... Tomorrow is my birthday. And I'm mentally preparing myself for that. Because I cannot get over the fact that I'm turning 17. Like wow... I'm dead... July 8th. Because I know for some of you it probably already is my birthday. But over here, it's not. Anyways... I might make this into something a bit more adult rated in the future, but for this chapter, I'll stick with K+. It's just gonna be a short little story... I just... I'm gonna be finishing off Excavate soon and I want to get some more things out before my summer ends next month. And I know the idea is cheesy... But it's cute... I think. Anyways, let me know your thoughts, yes or no to more mature content. And almost** **happy birthday to me! Yay! I'll stop** **rambling now.**


	2. A Ring

"Get it together, Sonic..." He hadn't even realized his feet were on autopilot. He had started running to ease his mind off the unbearable tension he felt, but they had brought him to her door...

He listened to the wind whispering through the leaves on the trees that adorned her front yard, and the hooting of owls waiting for a nighttime snack. How long had he been running before he was brought here? How long had he been waiting on her front porch? When he had left Vanilla's house he had at least a good half hour before the sun dipped below the horizon... Waiting to rise on another morning. He gripped the box, cradling it into his chest.

Maybe she was asleep and he could do this later? He looked over, seeing a whitish light flickering between the blinds of a window near her front door... Maybe she'd fallen asleep watching a chick flick?

Either way... He had to do this. He had told Vanilla he would... And he had promised himself that he would...

A fist slowly rose, a sharp, long breath entering his lungs. It hovered there for a while, his eyes closed... Feeling the crisp night air waft through his quills. It was soothing, but there was something he craved for more. A warmth. One he would only get wrapping her in his arms and whispering the night away. Besides... This note wouldn't read itself.

Knuckles fell against the door three times, just enough to alert her attention.

He waited for a second... Then another... Then another... Then the door swung open, revealing the pink angel in all of her glory.

The first thing he noticed was her hands, her gloves missing and only shining gold left on her wrists. Then her quills, tied up in a messy ponytail, sticking out every which way, though some still hung by her face, along with her three bangs. They cascaded over her eyes in an alluring, yet innocent way. Her mouth was open just the finest bit, her kissable lips forming a pout. White socks resides on her feet, while a pair of exercise shorts for firmly around her waist, cutting off way before the knee. And a black, slightly oversized t-shirt that hung slightly off her left shoulder, with a pink heart in the middle with big bold punk rock letters in the center reading "LOVE LIFE."

In short, she looked amazing.

"Sonic... What are you doing here so late?"

"I... Uh... I have to give you something..."

"Well, come in. You must freezing out there." She stepped aside, ushering him into her humble abode.

The smell of baked goods and and vanilla filled his senses, relaxing him a little. But... He was still nervous as all heck.

"You want anything to drink or?" She trailed her words off, his guess was that she was just really excited to have him in her house.

"Um..." He went to say yes, but his voice betrayed him, as all that came out was a small squeak.

"Sonic? Um... You o-"

He whipped the box out offering it out to her, keeping his lips sealed. She looked confused, as she slowly graced her hands underneath him, using her thumbs to grace the box so gently it seemed as if it could break if she even looked at it wrong.

Gingerly, she brushed her hands up, lifting the box from his hands, her eyes never leaving it... Not until they fell on his, a questioning look lacing her beautiful face.

He just pursed his lips, nodding his head towards the box.

His hands fell on the lid, and he slowly lifted it, his eyes scanning over her, though she was looking at the box confused.

As soon as it came into her vision, her hands retracted, coming to her face as the box fell to the floor. Her stepping back slowly, tears falling from her eyes.

He lunged down, falling on his knee and grabbing the box before it hit the ground. Was she... Was she rejecting him?

He looked back down towards the box, and maneuvered it in his hands so he could flick the velvet lid open and look at it. Was there something wrong?

He felt arms around him as wetness fell against his shoulder. The box remained in his hands until she leaned back, tears still staining her beautiful cheeks. She leaned back on her knees, looking at him while biting her lip.

He looked back down into the box, taking out the note, and passing it to her.

She took it as if it was the most precious thing in the world, reading it what seemed like millions of times before she finally looked up at him, a smile blossoming across her face.

Still, no words were passed between the two. Nothing needed to be said... Not now.

With trembling fingers, he took the ring, pulling it out of the velvet casing. And with his other hand, he took hers, gently. Her right hand. The one he was pretty sure didn't mean marriage. And he shaking my slid it onto her finger, all the while she watching him cautiously.

And right as he took his hand way for hers, she jumped on him, pulling him into a gentle hug. "Thank you..."

"No problem..."

He knew somewhere that she knew it was a promise ring... Nothing more. Yet nothing less. And he knew she was content with it... "I love you..."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: So I've decided this will be a three shot... And be M rated. For the last chapter. So stay turned for that TOMORROW.**

 **Also like, birthday, bruh.**


End file.
